Gael Trouble
by bsloths
Summary: A companion piece to Hockey Girls. Derek's POV of the events. Short Multichapter.
1. First Day of Classes

Hey everyone! Here is a sequel of sorts to _Hockey Girls_. It's basically key scenes from Derek's POV.

This fic has a little more language than _Hockey Girls_ did, but I feel like Derek is that kind of guy, especially when it's his own thoughts.

Enjoy!

--Brandi

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.

**Chapter 1: First Day of Classes **

You can save it, you know. I can already tell you're on Sam's side. He wants me to tell Casey how I feel about her.

But I'm not listening to him. Or you.

Try to see it from my point of view. Here's this completely amazing girl who's been making my life insane for the last three years, and I have to live with her. Not only that, we're _family_.

Can you see how fucked up it all is? I hated her for a good month after the McDonalds moved in. But slowly, somehow, I realized how ridiculously perfect for me she is. It's like that lame-ass Tom Cruise movie. She "completes" me.

Kill me. Kill me now.

I don't want to feel this way. It's like a dull throbbing ache in the back of my head that won't go away no matter how many remedies I've tried. Believe me, I've tried my best to forget about her. I even got a few serious crushes. I really, really liked Sally. A lot. But would I _really_ have run off to Vancouver to be with her? Probably not.

Casey, on the other hand? She could have gotten into the University of Siberia and I'd have been the first one in the admissions line.

I don't know when it happened, or how, but I fell in l…l…love with Casey McDonald. And my life has been one ridiculous predicament after another ever since.

You see, I do really dumb things sometimes. It's like, I don't really know how it is to be successful, and well-mannered, and behave like, um, Casey. So I don't bother to try. Why should I? I've gotten by pretty darn well following the laws of Derocrates.

Okay, so I almost failed out of high school and barely got into university. But here I am, at insanely prestigious _Queen's_, and actually enjoying classes.

And hockey's a blast. It's amazing to play on a team with such great players, and even though it's exhausting, I love it.

You see, I _am _capable of being passionate about other things besides television. And food. (And Casey. Yeah, I said it.)

Even though Casey's constantly on my mind, I always liked to go out and enjoy myself with other girls. Why shouldn't I? Casey would never give me the time of day as a boyfriend, and she would never do half the stuff on the first date that some of my dates would. So what's the harm in having a little fun?

That's why it's so weird that I don't really miss my "skirt-chasing cad" lifestyle here at Queen's. It was all too easy to tell the guys that Casey is my long-term girlfriend, and as awkward as it is between the two of us now, I kind of like it. I get to "try her on," so to speak, and it's as great as I thought it would be.

But not. Because it's so fucking uncomfortable. Casey seems to think I'm playing this big prank on her, and she's determined to beat me at my own game. She doesn't understand that it's _not_ a game. It's my own sick, pathetic attempt to have her as my girlfriend, because she'd never have me for real. And I can't say a word to her about it, because what the hell could I say without coming off as a creepy (incestuous) stalker. So I let her think it's a prank. So what?

Though to be fair, I never would have told people she was my girlfriend if the guys hadn't made the wrong assumption. That was pure dumb luck. And it may have been a bonehead move to let them think we're together, but I'm glad I did.

Sam wonders why I'm so sure Casey would never go for me. It's not that I think she's so out of my league (which she is), it's just that there's too much history between us now. I've been a jerk to her too many times. She likes her boys compliant and dim-witted. (Don't even get me started on that train wreck of a relationship she had with Truman. I didn't need to do much sabotaging in that department. He showed his true colors soon enough.) Oh, and I'm not knocking Sam. That was the old Casey, the girl who dated him. Being with Max changed her. She became concerned with popularity, and status, and got all giggly and stupid. It was repulsive to witness. It's like, she isn't happy unless she's with a guy who can validate her worthiness as a girlfriend. Or something.

Do I understand any of this? Absolutely not. But I do understand Casey. I know her better than she knows herself. And she may have made some bad relationship choices, but she will never lower herself to dating a "cretin" like me. It just wouldn't work. We'd kill each other. Sam says we _deserve_ each other. That Casey needs someone to call her on her bullshit, and so do I. He may be right, but we kind of do that anyway, don't we?

I go back and forth. Some days I feel like I'd wait forever for her, if only she'd give me some sign she's interested. Others, I want to scoop my brain out of my skull with a spoon just to erase all my thoughts of her.

Being in love blows.

()()()

Brooke's a film studies major too. I found this out when she showed up to Film, Culture, and Communication on the first day and sat right next to me.

"Hey Venturi," she said with a bright smile, shiny red hair bouncing all over the place. Two days ago, I would have turned on the charm. She's definitely my type. But two days ago, I wasn't dating _Casey_.

I nodded vaguely in her direction and she misinterpreted it as lack of recognition.

"I'm Brooke, one of the Hockey Girls, remember?" She put a hand on my arm, and I tried not to grimace. She's the kind of girl who plays my game. She knows how the rules work. So I couldn't really ignore her.

"Right, right. Sorry."

She shrugged. "S'okay. You must be meeting so many new people, huh?"

"Yeah." I didn't offer any more information, but that didn't stop Brooke from launching into a monologue about how good the hockey team was this year.

This. Sucks. I'm at a university with thousands of hot girls, and I can't even have a casual hookup. And it sucks even more that I don't really even _want_ to. Stupid fucking Casey.

I hate Casey for doing this to me. Why the hell didn't she laugh in the HGs' faces when they thought we were together?

Except, as you know, I absolutely _don't_ hate Casey. I _want_ Casey to be with me. And now I'm a gushy little girl. Ugh.

Don't judge me. Unless you happen to have an incredibly hot, and kind, and funny, and aggravating stepsister living across the hall from you. Then you can judge all you want.

Back to Brooke. She finished talking about hockey. I had been nodding in all the right places.

"So, you want to grab lunch after this class?"

Something occurred to me. "Hey, don't you have a boyfriend? You're with Mark, right?"

Brooke fluttered her eyelashes. (Yeah, she definitely did, I swear I didn't make it up.) "I am. But what's a little lunch between friends?" There was her hand on my arm again. This girl would have been Ms. Friday Night back at Thompson.

I removed her hand from my arm and said with confidence, "Brooke, come on. You're gorgeous, don't get me wrong. But I'm completely in love with Casey."

That was the first time I'd said it out loud. (Sam knew without me actually having to say the words.) It felt…so good. I got all warm and fuzzy. I know, I know. Maybe deep down, I really am a sap. But then I remembered that Casey _definitely_ didn't love _me_, and my stomach did a somersault. I think that may have been a twinge of guilt. I'm not sure. I've never really felt guilt before. Is it supposed to hurt?

Brooke stared at me. "Okay," she finally said. "But if you ever want to have a little fun…" She winked.

Just so I could stop feeling like the world's biggest wimp, I winked back. "I'll keep that in mind." I'll never take her up on her offer, of course. I do have _some_ morals. Even if she was willing to cheat on Mark, I wouldn't do that to a teammate.

Besides, he's huge. He'd kill me with one punch.


	2. Before the Game at McGill

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.

**Chapter 2: Before the Game at McGill **

Remember how I had been planning, way before school started, to forget about Casey during university? To finally move on?

The universe either really wants me to do that, or it's giving me the finger right now, because I got hit on _again_.

This unbelievably sexy girl in my biology class has been flirting with me. It's no surprise, of course, but do the hot college girls have to all come out of the woodwork when I'm _taken_?

It's so bad that when she told me her name was Cathy, I heard "Casey." She pulled her hair up and all I could picture was when Casey did that the night before. She had the hair clip thing in her mouth and she twirled her hair around, and when she finally got it to stay up, little pieces fell around her face, and I wanted to grab her by the neck and kiss her senseless.

These fantasies have got to stop. Back to Casey. I mean, Cathy.

See? I'm like Edwin pining over Molly Moscovitz. It's pathetic.

()()()

The morning of the first away game, I had breakfast with the guys. It was a relief to be away from Casey for a while. This sick game we're playing is really bringing me down.

I'm not giving up, of course. There is no way I'm caving and telling her the truth.

But I can't seem to keep the upper hand, and it's unnerving. Casey's throwing herself into being the perfect girlfriend, and I have to say, it freaks me out.

What is it doing to our relationship? We made so much progress as friends, and this mess is kind of ruining that.

Why do I even _care_ what it's doing to our relationship?

I don't think about feelings, remember?

Eh, who am I kidding?

Certainly not Sam. After breakfast, he insisted we go somewhere and talk. That's never a good sign.

We sat on a bench outside the Memorial Centre, where we were waiting for the bus that would take us to the game.

"How are you, D?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, how are you?"

"_Derek_." Sam doesn't split my name in half like Casey does. And yet he can still get me to listen to him.

"You mean, how is it being Casey's boyfriend?"

Sam nodded.

I wasn't sure what to tell him. So I went for the truth. He'd see right through me if I lied, anyway. "It's been nice, at times. Like at Pizza Hut. That was an incredible day. But it's really tough sometimes."

"Not how you thought you'd be spending your time in university, huh?"

"Not at all. I was going to party, and meet girls, not be tied down to my roommate."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Roommate?"

Ugh. He's right. I'm such a damn wuss. "That's what she is, Sam. My roommate, my stepsister, the bane of my existence."

"Whatever, Derek. I know how you really feel."

"Good. Then you're not gonna make me say it."

Sam shook his head. "No, I won't." He put his hands behind his head. "So, really, what's it _like_ being Casey's boyfriend?" he asked with a smirk.

I glared at him. But again, the best thing to do was tell the truth. He's too infuriating. He sees through me almost as well as Casey does. (Except, you know, when it comes to this ridiculous mess we're in. She can't seem to read my mind _these_ days. Cruel irony, eh?)

"It's horrible, Sam. That girl from my bio class has been flirting with me all week, and I can't do anything back in case someone finds out. I don't want the team to think I'd cheat. I can't believe I'm worried about what they think."

"It must be tough," Sam agreed. He actually did sound sympathetic.

"There are so many girls here, but I've backed myself into a corner with Casey. We can never move forward because we're both too stubborn."

We really can't now. Our friendship is ruined, there is _no_ hope she'll go for me after finding out what I let the team think about us. And neither of us will talk about the fact that everyone thinks we're together. But I'm not about to put myself out there and tell her the truth.

"You should just tell her—" Sam began.

"_No_," I said pointedly. See? I can't help it. I'm stubborn. And a coward. So sue me.

"Your choice," he said evenly.

Sam must be so frustrated with me. But he _did_ want to see what would happen if I continued the charade with Casey, so _he's_ actually the one to blame. (If I keep thinking it, I'll eventually believe it. Right?)

"I can't even think about other girls," I said sadly. It actually felt good to get it off my chest. That was the closest I could ever come to telling Sam outright how I feel about Casey.

"I know, D."

"I don't get her. Why is she going along with it?" He might have a better idea than I do, because I'm at a loss.

Sam shrugged. "Not sure."

Well, that was helpful.

Suddenly, I realized I had an easy out. I can't believe I hadn't thought of it before. "Maybe I should 'dump' her, so this can all just end." That would make so much sense! Maybe that way, things could go back to normal between Casey and me. You know, as normal as they ever were.

Sam stared at me in horror. But before he could say anything, I heard a voice call "Derek! Sam!"

"Casey?" Sam hissed. I nodded.

We both turned to wave at her, so she came towards us.

"Hey Case," Sam greeted her with a smile.

"Hey. You guys pumped for today?"

She's so into hockey now. It's not as sweet as it sounds. It's actually pretty annoying. (And adorable.)

"You know it." Sam nudged me, and I realized I was frowning. I pulled my lips into a straight line. Casey ignored me.

"Me, too," she replied, pointing to her sweatshirt.

I couldn't help but smile. She's trying so hard to be the perfect girlfriend. It shouldn't make me happy, but in a way, it does. "Cool," was all I had a chance to say, before the rest of the team was waving us over to the street, where the bus had just pulled up.


	3. The Prank War

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.

**Chapter 3: The Prank War **

Casey invited Sarah and Joel over for dinner. They're coming in an hour. She's got _something_ up her sleeve, I know it. But what?

I really screwed up yesterday. I don't know how she managed to get me so good, but she did. You should have seen that "I Kissed a Gael" shirt she had on. Cutest thing I've ever seen. It took all of my willpower to ignore it. And she was acting so sweet and innocent, making me lunch and all. She certainly fooled the guys at the back of the bus, who didn't let me hear the end of it. Stupid Casey.

When I was on the ice, she blew me a kiss. Blew. Me. A. Kiss.

I almost broke my neck, I was so surprised. She's trying so hard to "beat" me, so of course I have to keep up. But if she keeps pulling dirty tricks like that one, I'm a goner.

I have to be on my guard tonight at dinner. Somehow, I've got to restore the power balance. I. Will. Not. Lose.

()()()

Halfway through dinner, there was a knock at the door. I froze. Casey hopped up to answer it, and to my utter astonishment, a deliveryman was standing there with a big bouquet of roses.

Casey gasped. "They're beautiful," she gushed.

I rolled my eyes. She sent herself flowers? Lame, lame trick.

But see, I forgot that we had company…that's what made it brilliant. (Yes, I'm calling her brilliant.)

Of course, Sarah and Joel wanted to see what all the fuss was about, so the three of us got up and went over to the door.

"Oh, Casey, _roses_," Sarah squealed. She ran her finger along one of the petals, swooning. It was disgusting.

"There's a note," Casey said. I panicked for a second, thinking they were from a guy. Was she "cheating" on me?

I relaxed when she read it and sighed deeply. "They're wonderful, Derek, thank you."

My eyes widened. She is _evil_. Joel was looking at me, probably wondering why I was acting so uncomfortable. "You're welcome," I croaked out.

Casey and Sarah were busy gushing over the card. "Look," Casey said, and Sarah read it.

I pasted on a smile. What could she have possibly written on it?

Sarah held out the card to Joel. _Please don't read it_, I wished silently. That's all I needed: one more thing for the guys to tease me about. They all think I'm whipped beyond belief.

(Okay, so I am. But I'd rather they didn't know that.)

Joel wisely refused. "I don't have to read it," he said. I shot him a grateful look, and Joel smiled.

I quickly grabbed the card from Sarah and threw it on the counter. "You're so romantic, Derek, to do this for Casey," Sarah told me, eyes shining.

I nodded carefully. What could I possibly say to that? "Why yes, I am"? Even though she sent them to herself to try to beat me at a game neither of us wants to play?

I decided to just keep my mouth shut. I didn't want to say something I'd regret.

Meanwhile, Casey was agreeing with Sarah, "I _know_. Gosh, I can't believe it." The girls went into the kitchen, I guess to put the roses in a vase or something.

"They're, uh, pretty," Joel said awkwardly.

I shrugged. "She loves roses. _I_ think they're a little cliché." What she _did_ was cliché. And stupid. Monumentally stupid. (Yet brilliant.) I hate her.

"Nah, they're classic," Joel insisted.

"Eh, I guess," I replied, and before I knew what was happening, Casey had her arms around my waist. I flinched instinctually, but finally settled into her hug.

It's so sad, but I live for these moments. This "dating" thing does have some benefits: it makes Casey touch me a whole lot more than she already did. I don't mind _this_ part of her trying to one-up me.

But of course it couldn't last. "That was so sweet," she stage-whispered into my ear, probably making sure Joel and Sarah heard. My breath hitched and I shivered. I hate what she does to me. Forget everything I said about the benefits. This whole situation is a major pain.

"Let's finish our dinner," she said, finally letting go of me.

I let out a deep breath. I could think a little more clearly now that she wasn't pressed up against me. "Yeah, he wasn't supposed to deliver them till later," I explained.

We finished our dinner, and when Sarah and Joel left, I dropped the dutiful boyfriend act.

As the door shut behind them, I turned to Casey and folded my arms, trying to look threatening.

"What?" she asked innocently. I glared. She thinks I can't see right through that fake calm? She's nervous, I can tell.

We stared at each other for a few moments. I guess she couldn't take it anymore, because she finally threw up her hands and started clearing the dinner dishes.

I was itching to read that note, but I couldn't appear too eager.

So I counted to ten. Then, I went over to the counter and picked up the note. I glanced at Casey, who was standing at the sink, doing the dishes. I knew she was waiting for the second payoff of her little prank (humiliating me even further), and I couldn't give her the satisfaction of seeming interested.

The note read: "My love for you will endure even after these roses wilt. Yours forever, D."

It was so perfectly Casey to do that. She had copied my handwriting pretty darn well, but she knew I would never, ever write a note like that. Thank God Joel hadn't read it.

I have a feeling she won this round. Again. I can't be so passive anymore.

I don't know if it was stress, or anger, or frustration, or all of it, but I started laughing. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. I went to my room and slammed the door, and collapsed on my bed, laughing my head off. I felt like an evil genius concocting a scheme. Even though _she's_ the evil one, and the genius. But I, _I_ am the Master of pranking.

She's gonna get it. Big time. We're talking a no-holds-barred Derek smackdown. (Figurative smackdown, of course, though I would prefer a literal one.)

She wants to play dirty? Well, dirty's what she's gonna get.

()()()

I spent all of Monday on the offensive. For the most part, I was maintaining a solid lead. (She knocked me down a few pegs with that "see-through shirt" comment. My stomach twisted into aggravating little knots and I spent the morning trying _not _to picture that. And trying _not_ to picture every guy on campus seeing it.)

Tuesday morning, I stole her books out of her bag and put them into my own. She could have fun explaining to her professors why she wasn't prepared for class.

A couple of hours later, I realized I might have gone too far. I had taken her notebooks, too. She might have had something due, and I didn't want her grades to suffer. I just wanted to mess with her a little. (I know how seriously she takes her schoolwork, and I might make fun of her for it, but believe it or not, I do understand how important it is.)

This time I knew for sure that what I was feeling was guilt. I felt like I was going to be sick all day. I texted her during every class, but she didn't answer any of them.

I was in for it. She was going to kill me. Please bury my remains, if there are any, back in London, okay?

We ran into each other in the quad after lunch. She attacked me with her empty backpack. And she was crying. I felt _awful_. Mark and Ricky stood there and watched as she hit me.

I managed to get my arms up to protect my face, and eventually she stopped flailing around enough for me to grab her upper arms and pull her into me. She pounded her fists into my chest in an attempt to fight me off. Every blow hurt much more than it should have. Why don't I _think_ before I do things? I hate seeing her this upset, especially if _I'm_ the cause.

Finally, her sobbing turned into whimpering. She was pressed into me so tightly I couldn't breathe. I'm not going to tell you it didn't feel good, but this hug wasn't nearly as enjoyable as the others.

I looked up at Mark and Ricky, who were still staring at Casey the Crazy Woman. I told them we were going for a walk.

I put my arm around Casey and led her away from them, keeping my eyes on the ground. She finally straightened up and grabbed me by the chin, turning my head so that we were face-to-face. I was almost afraid to look her in the eyes.

"How _could_ you? I had a test today, and my notes were in my bag."

Damn it. I may have made her fail the test. Not because she didn't know the material, which I'm sure she did, but she was probably so stressed out and distracted by her missing books that she couldn't concentrate. I am a horrible fake boyfriend.

"I-I didn't know," I said as I pulled away from her iron grip. I told you, I can't think straight when she's touching me like that!

"You _do_ know how I am, though, Derek. How could you mess with my _school_ stuff? That's not okay." She sounded lost, like she couldn't believe I'd do something so cruel. And she's completely right. She has every reason to hate me.

I kinda hate myself right now, too.

I had to do it. I had to say words that I despise saying, and rarely ever mean. But I mean them today. I don't want to _hurt _Casey. Tease her, prank her, and annoy her, sure. But make her cry? Never.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I realized after I did it that it was stupid; you could have had an essay due, or something. I've been trying to find you all day. Didn't you get my texts?"

She shook her head. "Where are they?" she asked weakly.

I shrugged out of my backpack and got out her books. She put them back in her own bag, still looking utterly crushed. I had to find some way to make her like me (or at least tolerate me) again.

"Let's make a deal, okay?"

"What kind of deal?" she asked suspiciously.

I decided to go for broke. Admitting this would fix things between us. We could go back to this uneasy fake relationship we have going. "No messing with each other's stuff when it's really important. I've learned my lesson: I've felt so guilty all day. And you know I don't _do_ guilt."

Finally, there was that beautiful smile again. I love that smile. But then she turned it into a smirk. _My_ smirk. "Just so we're clear, does whether or not I have access to my bras count as 'really important'?"

Ooh, that was low. Yesterday's bra prank started out so nicely, and then she had to go and ruin it by telling me about her see-through shirt.

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I shrugged. But I know she saw my face light up with relief, because hers did the same.

We're back on even footing again. It's all gonna be okay. I'll go along with being her fake boyfriend forever if she keeps looking at me like that.

She started talking again, snapping me out of the beginnings of a dangerous daydream. "It's a deal. In fact, can we call a truce? I'm exhausted."

_Me too, Case. Me, too._ "Fine. Truce." I'd give her whatever she wanted after what I did today.

"So who exactly saw my little, um, outburst?" she asked apprehensively.

As per the status quo, I had to reply with a joke. "The entire student body," I answered, gesturing to the crowded quad.

I knew we were definitely back to normal when she shoved me. "Come on. I hope not. Who was with you?"

"Mark and Ricky." I had almost forgotten that there were witnesses. Shit. What do I tell them?

"Nooo," she groaned, putting her head in her hands.

I patted her back. "Unfortunately, yes. Don't worry. I'll figure out something to tell them." I'm sure they'll buy that I accidentally angered poor angelic Casey. (I can hear the whip-cracking sound already.)

"Please do." She turned to go, but I caught her by the arm.

I had to make sure that we were okay. "Really, Case, I _am_ sorry," I said.

She gave me a long look. Somehow, I realized that maybe we both knew I was talking about the big "prank" as well as about today's little mishap.

"I know you are. Thanks." She smiled at me, and I before I knew what I was doing I had wrapped her in a tight hug. I love you so much, I thought. I hate that I made you cry. It won't happen again, I promise.

Too bad I can never say any of that out loud.


	4. Talking to Dad

This is the last chapter from Derek's POV. I'm not quite ready to leave this College!Dasey world yet, so you'll be seeing two more sequels from me soon. Thanks so much for following this story!

Also, today is my two-year ffnet anniversary. It was two years ago today that I discovered NotAContrivance's _Wanting Casey_ and GuardieBexx's _That Someday_, and became irrevocably hooked on Dasey. I can't even imagine what my life would be like today without this amazing fandom. *hugs you all* Especially those people with whom I've had many, many random conversations. You know who you are, and I appreciate every one of you so, so much. *more hugs*

Okay, I'm done being sappy. On to the exciting conclusion (though you all already know how this is gonna end, but whatever.) :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

**Chapter 4: Talking to Dad**

"Leggo my arm!"

My dad had found me on the dance floor and immediately dragged me by the elbow towards the men's room. "Not on your life," he said through clenched teeth.

Once we got inside, Dad made sure there was no one in any of the stalls before letting loose. I did my best not to cower in fear.

"Of all the stupid, irresponsible decisions! Did you really think you would get away with it?! How dumb do you think we are?! I mean, I know Nora's been saying it was inevitable, but I never thought you'd have the courage to…! I can't believe you wouldn't tell me! And how in the world…! No, _why_ in the world would you keep it a secret?! I can't believe you, Derek!"

"You done?" I asked calmly, as Dad wiped sweat from his brow. He gestured for me to go ahead.

"Can you explain why you're angry? You kinda lost me at 'irresponsible.' What did I do?"

Dad's eyes bugged out of his head. "You honestly have no idea?!"

He tried again without the screeching. "You really don't know why I'm upset?"

I shrugged. "Got me." Of course, I had a slight idea. It's very possible that he saw us dancing. The fact that I managed to be that close to Casey without kissing her was miraculous. There was a second there where I was about to, but I chickened out. And then Casey left. Those few minutes were hands down the hottest of my life. Even if I never touch her again, that was enough. I can live on that high forever. The feeling of her fingers in my hair, body swaying with mine…

Dad brought me back to reality. "Derek, are you or are you not dating Casey?"

I gulped. Guess he knows what's going on. "Did you hear that from one of my teammates or something?" I redirected. It didn't work.

Dad flailed his arms in exasperation. "Derek, you're getting on my last nerve! I'm in no mood for games! I. Want. The. Truth." He clenched his fists.

"Okay, here's the truth. The guys automatically assumed Casey was my girlfriend…and I, sorta, well, kinda…didn't correct them."

"WHAT?!" Dad was even angrier than earlier. "_That_ was a stupid, irresponsible decision! I raised you better than that! How could you do that to Casey? How could you _do_ that…?" I could tell that realization dawned. It would have been comical if I wasn't busy fearing for my life. "You really are in love with her, aren't you?" he asked much more softly.

I held his gaze. "Yeah, Dad. I am. Trust me, I know I was stupid to lie, but it's been so amazing. You have no idea. Casey thinks I'm playing a prank on her or something, so she's gone along with it, I guess because she doesn't want to admit defeat. We've been acting like a couple these past three weeks. I know it's wrong, but I don't want to lose her. I love her so much." My voice cracked at the end, despite my best efforts to keep it level.

He pulled me into a hug, and I didn't even bother to resist. I was shaking with relief. It felt so good to get everything out in the open.

"Derek, you are my son, and I will support you no matter what. But don't you think it would be a good idea to tell Casey the truth? You should tell her how you feel. What if she feels the same way?"

"She doesn't."

"You sound so certain."

"You do understand how ridiculous the concept of me and Casey dating is, right? She'd never like me like that. We're at each other's throats all the time."

"There's a thin line between love and hate," Dad smiled.

"Okay, how about the fact that she's my _step_sister?"

Dad sighed. "That _could_ be a problem. But don't let it be one. You're not related by blood. It's not your fault I married her mother. Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'like father, like son,' and 'like mother, like daughter'? It makes sense that you two are perfect for each other."

I couldn't believe my dad was being so casual about the whole thing. "You really think we're perfect for each other?" I couldn't help asking.

Dad patted my shoulder. "Yes. As a matter of fact, Nora and I have talked about what to do if you two ever got together. We were pretty sure it would happen someday. It's not like you tried to hide all the flirting. The attraction got pretty obvious after awhile. I'm just glad you waited until you were out of the house to start dating."

Wait a minute. Dad actually _predicted_ this would happen? I can't believe it.

Actually, I take that back, I can believe it. He's right…I had definitely stopped trying to hide how I felt. That may not have been the best idea, now that I think of it. But I was sick of pretending everything was normal when it wasn't.

But Dad was talking like it was already a done deal. "You're forgetting one important detail, though, Dad. We're not actually together."

Dad chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Well, it's only a matter of time, now, right? You got her to pretend to be your girlfriend to fool your teammates. What does she think she's going to do, fake it for the next four years?"

"Exactly! That's why it's so frustrating that she never brings it up! I have no idea where her head is. Usually I can read her like a book, but she's never brought up this 'prank,' or whatever, and yet she's willing to hug me and call me 'baby' in public. She's been putting a lot of energy into acting like the perfect girlfriend. She's so infuriating!"

Dad looked at me with this goofy grin. It made me uncomfortable. "_What_?" I snapped.

"You, my friend," he said slowly, "are definitely in love." I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face.

I couldn't think of a good response. "Pfsh!" did the trick.

Unfortunately, my embarrassment egged on my dad even further. "Derek and Casey, sittin' in a tree, K-I—"

"Shut up!" I covered his mouth with my hand, and he laughed into my palm.

I removed my hand as I heard the door open. Carter came in and nodded hello. I grabbed a paper towel. "This will come out with some bleach," I said, thinking quickly. I ran the towel under some water and started dabbing at Dad's collar. He looked at me like I was crazy, but I continued making small talk until Carter left.

Dad adjusted his collar. "See how dumb this is? It would be so much easier if you just told Casey how you feel, and maybe you wouldn't have to lie to your teammates about dating her. You'd be doing it for real."

"But what if I tell her how I feel, and she laughs in my face? What then?"

Dad shrugged. "Then you tell the team you broke up, wallow in private for awhile, and move on."

I glared at him. "Easier said than done. I thought about 'breaking up' with her to get out of it, but somehow I feel like Casey will think I'm chickening out of the 'prank' if I do that. I can't tell her, Dad. I'm not ready."

"When _do_ you think you'll be ready?"

I pretended to check my watch. "Three weeks from never."

Dad groaned. "Derek, you're a man now. You have to start making responsible decisions."

"Yeah, yeah."

Someone else entered and Dad steered me towards the door. "We'd better get going. Nora was talking to Casey, and I want to know how it went."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "NORA IS TALKING TO CASEY RIGHT NOW?" I bellowed.

The guy at the urinal gave me a dirty look. I stormed out of the restroom.

Dad followed close behind. "Derek, listen, we agreed to talk to you both after Joel told us you were dating. Like you said, Casey thinks it's a prank, so you have nothing to worry about. She'll only tell Nora what she thinks she knows."

I rounded on him. "Dad, don't you get it? If Nora tells her the same things you told me, about how you knew we would get together someday, she's going to freak out! I can't let that happen."

Just then, Nora came up to us, looking worried. "Hey guys, how did it go?"

George kissed her on the cheek and said triumphantly, "He loves her!"

I was too angry to acknowledge how obnoxious he was being. I stood there fuming as Nora hopped up and down (yes, there was pregnant-lady bouncing, not pretty), and cooed, "I knew it!"

"I hate you both," I said, and stormed away. They quickly caught up with me and each grabbed an arm.

"Come on, Derek, it's okay. We'll stop," Nora promised.

I looked around. We were still far enough away from the party that no one could hear us. "Yes, you two were right. I love her. There, I said it again. Now can you lay off? Where's Casey?"

Nora frowned. "Well, she seemed pretty upset. She's outside talking to Sam."

"What did you say to her?" I tried to keep my voice down, though my heart was hammering against my chest at an alarming rate.

"Can't tell you," Nora shrugged. "All I have to say is, you should talk to her."

Dad nuzzled her neck. "That's what _I_ said."

"You're really not going to tell me?" I groaned. They were no help at all.

Nora shook her head. "Nope."

"Fine. I'm going to go find her."

"Good. And remember what I said about telling her the truth," Dad winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe." Never. Never in a million years. I just have to find out what Nora told her and spin it somehow. And pummel Sam. What the hell was he talking to her about?

I left the hall and wandered around the lobby, but it was empty. I left Sam a voicemail. I thought about calling Casey, but chickened out. What if she picked up? She's not above screaming at me over the phone, and I wanted to talk to her face-to-face.

I plopped down on a cushy sofa and waited for a few minutes, hoping Sam would call back.

He didn't call. Instead, about five minutes later, I saw him come inside.

"Sammy! What do you think you're doing? Where's Casey? What did you tell her?" All the questions came out in a rush, and Sam waited an excruciatingly long time to answer.

"We have to talk, D."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. I didn't like his tone.

He sighed. "Casey asked to talk to me after her mom pulled her aside. She was really upset."

"What did Nora tell her?" I asked in horror.

"Well, Casey was crying too hard for me to get all of it, but I heard something about how you're a terrible person to play mind games like this, and that you're too old for such cruel pranks."

"Nora said that?" I gasped. That was _not_ what I'd been expecting.

"That's what _Casey_ said. She was probably just angry. Case said that if you couldn't man up and tell everyone the truth, she shouldn't have to be around you anymore."

"_What_?" My head had started spinning. I felt a little faint. It was not a feeling I was used to.

"Sorry, D. She seems convinced that the best thing for her to do is to move out, and start applying to new schools."

"No," I whimpered. I didn't even care what I sounded like. Sam's seen me at my lowest, and this was definitely one of those times.

"I think she said she was going to see if Sarah would let her move in for a few days until she found her own place. She wants to at least finish out the semester here."

"Why didn't you stop her?" I croaked. My mouth was getting drier by the second.

Sam gave me a withering look. "This is _Casey_, D. You know there's no talking her out of something." He paused. "Well, _you_ can. But the rest of us? Forget it."

I sat up. "You're right! I have to convince her to stay!"

"Oh, and just for the record, _while_ you're convincing her, you might want to tell her how you feel about her. Just a thought."

I punched him hard on the arm, but he barely flinched. "I _can't_. You know I can't. She'll hate me even more than she already does."

Sam shrugged. "If you say so. But I'm telling you, it's very possible that you won't regret it."

I eyed him. "Do you know something?"

Sam set his jaw. "All I'm saying is, I get to say 'I told you so' if it ends up being a good idea to tell her how you feel."

I stood up, resolve strengthening my voice. "Fine." My vision was going blurry. Is it possible to have a stroke at eighteen? I took a deep breath. I _had_ to get Casey to stay. There was no other option.

I nodded at Sam, feeling a little better when I saw his encouraging expression. "Okay, I have to go convince my fake girlfriend not to fake break up with me now. Wish me luck."

Sam stood up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Good luck."

And with that, I sprinted out the door of Ban Righ and towards our apartment, scared out of my mind that I was already too late to stop her from leaving.


End file.
